The Party
by LivingPerfection
Summary: Kagome got a invite to a party at Yura's. There she see's Kouga and finds out he cheated on her AGAIN. After the wondrous revalation, Kagome leaves with InuYasha Takahashi, her sister Kikyo's recent exboyfriend. OneShot. Lemon! First one like it from me!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. YAY! A new little deal. It's not a full blown deal like the others. It's way different than anything I've ever written. I've got to rate it 'm' because I've tried my hand at a little lemony thingy. Hope you like it. I had fun writing it.**

& & & & & & & & &

**Disclaimer: I do not own the companies of any alcoholic beverages that might be named in this story. But I do own many empty bottles of said beverages.**InuYasha sat at his desk in his first period class. He hated this time of day, the only thing good that came out of it was Kagome Higurashi. The girl he was madly in love with, but the one girl in school who wouldn't give him that chance. Daily he would watch her with her friend Sango, surprised that she could be related to his girlfriend, the woman who always cheated on him, and told him about it. He knew Kagome wasn't like that. He also knew that Kagome's boyfriend, Kouga, was probably cheating on her again. _She'll come to me when she learns the truth.  
_ & & & & & & & & &

"So Kagome are you going to Yura's party this weekend?" Kagome's best friend Sango asked.

"I don't know," the girl replied as she pulled her hair into a ponytail holder, "Kikyo and InuYasha are going to be there. It'll be drama, they broke up again."

Sango sighed, "Why do you pay attention? It does nothing but make you mad."

"Kikyo's my sister," Kagome said, "I feel bad for her. I don't have any real problems with InuYasha minus the fact that he's only dating my sister to get sex. Once that stops coming in, he'll drop her like he does everybody else."

InuYasha was a playboy, but Kagome hated to admit it. She found him irresistible. There was something about him that she just couldn't pinpoint, and it drove her mad.

"Hey babe," said a voice from behind Kagome.

"Hi Kouga," she said as he kissed her cheek, "what's up?"

"I was hoping you were gonna go to Yura's party this weekend," the demon asked his girlfriend, "it'll be lots of fun."

"I don't know," she said looking him in the eye, showing that the puppy look didn't work on her, "I don't like being around all that alcohol. It's too tempting."

"Well I hope you come," he said grinning at her, "I'll be there, so will the boys."

Kagome sighed and nodded. _I guess I could go,_ she thought to herself, she thought to herself, _Sango's going to be there, so is Kouga, it wont be so bad I guess.  
_ & & & & & & & & &

InuYasha growled, he hated watching Kagome when she was with Kouga. But he knew there wasn't much he could do, she wasn't his girlfriend. He sister Kikyo was, and he was getting tired of their fights. _I think I'll just end it. Before the shit really hit's the fan, and that'll end up being at the party,_ he thought to himself,

"Hey InuYasha," said his best friend Miroku, "are you going to the party?"

"Yup," the half demon said grinning, "I'm planning on having some real fun too."

"Like what?" Miroku asked, "getting a new girl or something."

"Or something." InuYasha said grinning.  
& & & & & & & & &

After the bell rang, InuYasha was out of class like a bullet being fired from a gun. He had to find Kikyo, he needed to end the relationship. He knew she was tired of the fighting, he only hoped she wouldn't get all girly on him.

"InuYasha," came her cold voice from behind him, "we need to talk."

"Hey Kikyo," he said grinning, "I agree we do need to talk."

"I think we are both on the same page," she said looking up into his eyes,

"Probably," InuYasha replied, leaning against a locker.

"We both agree it's better that we both see different people then?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Yeah," he said not caring. "It's pretty obvious you've found someone else already. And I've got my sights set on someone else myself."

"Don't you dare go near my sister," Kikyo warned, "I know you've got a thing for her. She's got a boyfriend, go fuck Yura or something."

"What makes you think I have a thing for Kagome?" InuYasha asked, his face very close to Kikyo's now.

"You told me dip shit," she replied moving away from him, "I remember the day well. It was Kagome's first day here, I think it was after our parents had transferred her because of all the fights. You said that any woman that can hold her own the way my sister can deserves plenty the kind of attention only you can give."

InuYasha blushed, he didn't think Kikyo would remember that.

"Well fine," he said walking away, "your right. I do like your sister, but it's not going to stop me from getting her. That boyfriend of hers doesn't deserve her anyway."  
& & & & & & & & &

Kagome was getting ready at Sango's house for the party on Saturday. She couldn't handle her mother's lectures anymore.

"Sango are you almost ready?" Kagome asked her friend, who was still putting on her clothes.

"Almost," the girl called, "I cant find my socks."

"You started getting ready before me," Kagome said walking into her friends room, "and I'm still done before you."

"I'm sorry if I cant look gorgeous without putting on little makeup," Sango replied huffily as she applied her lip-gloss, "my beautifulness takes time." (no beautifulness isn't a word, but I like it.)

Kagome giggled, "I don't know what your talking about. You look totally hot even when your not wearing makeup."

Sango smiled. She knew she was pretty, but she never made a deal about herself.

"Well I'm done," Sango said standing up, "let's go."

Kagome giggled as they headed out to her car, they were going to have a good time. She just felt bad that she never actually told Kouga that they were going to the party, but she knew if she caught him cheating on her again she was going to end it. _If he cheats on me, again, I'll just hurt him. It seems like more fun anyway.  
_ & & & & & & & & &

The party was already full of people when InuYasha and Miroku arrived. They didn't expect Yura to invite as many as she had, but they couldn't deny they hated it.

"So," Miroku asked InuYasha, "who are you planning on hooking tonight?"

"I'm thinking Kikyo's younger sister Kagome," InuYasha said with a grin, "

Miroku was stunned, he knew at one point InuYasha had a thing for the girl. But he thought that he was over it after Kagome and Kouga started seeing each other. As they entered the back yard, Miroku swore he could see Kouga kissing a girl with red hair. He disregarded it until he heard InuYasha growl under his breath.

"I can't believe Kouga is cheating on Kagome again," he said angrily, "god I hope she breaks up with him for good this time."

Miroku laughed, but stopped when he noticed InuYasha was no longer looking at Kouga but in the direction of the back door.

"Damn." was all InuYasha was able to say.

Kagome had finally arrived, and she didn't look like she usually did. Even on weekends when they weren't forced to wear uniforms, Kagome was normally dressed like a normal girl, jeans and t-shirts, but this time was different.

She had on a short red skirt with black fishnet sewn on top of it, and a black tank top with a long-sleeved black fishnet top over it. All in all, she wasn't really recognizable, unless you knew her well.  
& & & & & & & & &

"I feel like a idiot," Kagome complained as her and Sango walked into Yura's backyard.

"Why?" Sango asked, "you picked out the outfit and everything. You look awesome, like a rock star."

"Maybe it's because everybody is staring at me," Kagome said as she looked around.

"Right," Sango said with a grin, "let's give them something to stare at. This is a awesome song. Let's go dance."

Kagome nodded, she liked the song. It always made her laugh, for the longest time she said it was the perfect song to dedicate to InuYasha, but she never understood why she said it. She always claimed to not like him in that way, but she always thought about him when it came on.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you.

And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind you know you should be home with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me.  
Don't cha…don't cha

Kagome was having a blast dancing with Sango. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings when she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist and move behind her to the beat of the music.

"Hey girl," came a husky voice from behind her.

"Hey InuYasha," she replied as she continued to dance.

"So," he said as he let his breath roll over her neck, "what brings you to this party?"

"I was invited," she replied shivering.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Kouga. Immediately Kagome broke away from InuYasha.

"I'm dancing," she said, "you would know that if you answered the text message I sent you saying I was here at the party."

Kouga didn't know what to say. He hadn't answered because he was messing around with Ayame again.

"I never got no text," he replied grabbing the girl roughly by the arm, "but I'll forgive you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything Kouga leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips. She pulled away violently when she tasted cherry lip gloss. She knew it wasn't hers, she didn't wear flavored stuff like that except chap stick.

"Your cheating on me again aren't you?" she asked pushing him.

"What? NO!" he shouted, "what makes you think that?"

"You taste like cherry lip gloss," she told him, "I don't use that shit. But Ayame does. Where is she anyway?"

Kagome was furious, she was going to give Kouga a piece of her mind, when she saw the other girl walk towards her.

"Hey Kagome," Ayame said cheerily, "what are you doing here? Kouga said you weren't showing your face in public after you two broke up."

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" Kagome screamed, "that's it. I'm done, Kouga you get your wish. We're over, hope you have fun Ayame."

Without another word, Kagome walked away from the group and was about to leave when she remembered she came with Sango.

"Hey," said InuYasha who was leaning against the wall near her, "wanna get out of here and have a party somewhere else?"

Kagome smiled. she knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to get the memory of what just happened out of her mind.

"Sure," she replied walking towards him, "what did you have in mind?"

"You, me, and the bottle of Jack Daniels at my house?" he asked darkly slipping a arm around her waist, guiding her towards his car.

"Sounds good," she replied as he helped her get into the large Hummer.

"Great."  
& & & & & & & & &

"Inu- Yasha," Kagome slurred as she flopped down on InuYasha's bed a good two hours after they left the party, "what all was in that drink?"

"I…hiccup… don't really know," he said moving towards her, trying his best not to stumble, "but I like it."

"Me too," Kagome giggled as she looked up at the boy. They were both drunk, and they weren't done yet.

"I want…hiccup… another one," Kagome said standing to get another drink.

"I'll help," InuYasha said to her moving towards the bar she was standing at. (Yes, I'm a dork, there is a built in bar in InuYasha's room)

"Okay," Kagome said grinning as she poured the Jack Daniels in a glass of coke, before scooping some white powder InuYasha said was 'sugar' into the cup. It wasn't sweet, but she didn't care.

"Ka'ome," InuYasha said as he moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "you smell really good." Kagome giggled as the half-demon kissed the base of her neck. She hurriedly chugged down the half glass of whatever the concoction was and turned around to face InuYasha, who's eyes were so dilated, she almost couldn't see the gold in his iris's.

"Inu-asha…I…hiccup…" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as InuYasha covered her mouth with his. Neither of them said much as InuYasha picked Kagome up, she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling, but it didn't matter as he moved her to the bed where he laid her down, going with her.

"I…Kagome…" he tried saying as he looked down at the girl below him, "you…you're so…hiccup…beautiful." Kagome blushed, but swallowed her pride as she started kissing him on the neck gently, pulling at the button's of his shirt. InuYasha growled, he didn't know that Kagome could have that kind of effect on him. Minutes passed and InuYasha and Kagome had succeeded in getting each other almost completely naked before InuYasha started to feel himself sobering up slowly. He didn't care though, as he leaned down to kiss Kagome again, he felt her hand rub against his groin, making him growl again.

"Kagome," he said, managing to slur her name, "do you really want to do this?"

Kagome smiled a little, before she started pulling at his boxers, "I've wanted to do this for a while," was all she said as she succeeded in her task. InuYasha grinned as he pulled her panties off, still kissing her neck and collar bone. Kagome was in heaven. She wasn't totaly sure what was going on in her mind, mainly because she was still three sheets to the wind, but she knew she wanted to sleep with InuYasha. She moaned as she felt him press his erection against her opening, still not penetrating.

"I want you to know," he said looking at the girl who was again kissing him, "if we do this. You're mine."

"If that means I get to spend all my time with you," she said kissing him, letting him know she was no longer drunk either, "then I am more than willing to do this than I originally was." InuYasha grinned. He hadn't expected Kagome to tell him that, but it made him happy. He never truely had feelings for a girl before, but as he got to know Kagome after they met, he knew she was it. He just never go to close to her, Kikyo didn't like her playboy boyfriend talking to her younger sister.

Kagome moaned softly as InuYasha slid inside her, and he immediately knew that this wasn't her fist time.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her again, not moving.

"I'm sure, and I regret I hadn't waited," she said smiling up at him. InuYasha nodded. But as he moved inside of her, InuYasha couldn't didn't pay much attention to the fact that she moved with him, making him groan out loud. Not long after they started, Kagome rolled InuYasha over so that she was on top of him, grinning she leaned down and kissed his neck. Moving her body over his, InuYasha loved the feeling of Kagome riding him. He couldn't take it though, he had to change how they were laying. He needed to be in control, and as he flipped them over again. It was only a matter of minutes before Kagome's quiet screams echoed in his ears.

"InuYasha please," she moaned as he nails dug in his back, "go faster." He could do nothing more than to comply with Kagome's request before he had his face buried in her neck, moaning himself. Not long after he himself climaxed, he had Kagome loudly screaming his name. When he pulled out of her, InuYasha noticed the smile that graced Kagome's lips as she rubbed her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I'm fine," she said, "but if you bit me any harder I think you would've drawn blood."

"Sorry" he said, "it's the fangs." Kagome grinned before kissing him lightly and rolling over.

"Good night Kagome," he whispered kissing her neck softly.

"Good night InuYasha," she murmured half asleep.  
& & & & & & & & &

The next day when InuYasha woke up, Kagome was still asleep next to him, but instead of being away from him like she had the night before, she had her face buried in his chest.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"No," she muttered wrapping her arms around him, "I'm not getting up."

"I never said you had to," he laughed, "I would just like you to loosen your grip on me. I can't breathe." At that, Kagome woke up and blinked at InuYasha.

"What time is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms over her head. But it was like InuYasha hadn't heard her. He watched her as she stretched; as her back arched with her neck bent backwards and her legs bent at a angle, InuYasha could only stare.

"InuYasha?" she asked again, lying down flat, "did you hear me? I asked what time it was."

"Sorry," he said grinning evilly, "it's time for seconds."

Kagome giggled as InuYasha pulled the covers over her again, but she tried to resist as he kissed her neck.

"I need to get to Sango's," she said pushing him off her.

"Why?" he asked, "I can take you home."

"No not really," she said laughing at the boy who was still kissing her neck, "especially considering you killed my favorite fishnet top, I'm glad I still have the skirt to wear. Besides, if my mom saw the state of my clothes, she'd kill me."

"Fine," he groaned finally getting up off Kagome, "let's get you ready, I'll drop you off at Sango's."  
"Thank you," she said kissing him lightly on the lips, "I'll repay you later."

InuYasha grinned but as the two of them got dressed, he couldn't help but notice how Kagome looked so different from her sister, after everyone said she could pass as Kikyo's twin. _She's so much more beautiful than that bitch of a sister she has.  
_ & & & & & & & & &

"Kagome where have you been?" Sango asked when Kagome walked into the apartment.

"I left after I broke up with Kouga," she replied flopping down on the couch.

"Is there a reason why you're only wearing half of the outfit you had last night?" Sango questioned sitting with her friend.

"Well you see…" Kagome started, not sure how to say it, "InuYasha's claws got in the way, and it kinda tore." She looked at her friend shyly, before Sango started to yell.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH INUYASHA?"

"Well we were drunk," Kagome started, "and well… things got carried away. And I think we're dating now."

"Oh," Sango said, "that's not so bad then. Well shower up, your mom called. She wants you home soon." Kagome nodded and hurried up to take a shower. She couldn't remember, but she wasn't sure she and InuYasha were safe.  
& & & & & & & & &

**Six weeks later**

"Well Miss Higurashi," the doctor said, "I have good news. Your not sick."

"I'm not?" Kagome asked, looking at her boyfriend in relief, "then why can't I stand up without getting dizzy. And food seems to hate me."

"Yeah," the boy said, "I made her a t-bone steak for our anniversary and she couldn't eat it because she said the smell revolted her."

"Well," the doctor said grinning at the young couple, "Mr. Takahashi, I hope you like children. You're going to be a daddy." InuYasha looked at Kagome, and the doctor and then passed out.

"Um…" Kagome said quietly, "I'm dead."

A.N. This was my first one-shot, I hope it was good. It took me forever to write. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to have to do this. but it seems that nobody reads the note's at the end of the chapter so I'm putting one that you will read. I dont like doing this, but because you didn't read my note. Here it is. THE STORY WAS ONLY ONE CHAPTER! But I do have a sequel. It's titled _Aftermath. _Read it, that's the sequel. 2 chapters, technically one if you read the notes**


End file.
